The invention relates to devices for filtering the liquid processing medium used in shaping operations performed by cutting.
DE 10 2006 018 725 A1 discloses an apparatus for filtering cooling medium or processing medium for cutting, grinding and eroding processes. This apparatus is comprised of a combination of a device of at least two filter cells that, by means of a multi-way valve, are connected to a container for the medium to be cleaned or filtered as well as a container for the contaminated medium contaminated by the back-flush process of the filter cells and by means of a connecting line to the container for the filtered medium, and a drum filter unit connected to the container. Moreover, for achieving flow through the apparatus, at least one pump is provided that is arranged between container and filter cells. Waste produced in this device is a mixture of solid waste products and liquid components of the medium which must be discharged and subsequently disposed of in a complex way.